


A Bond Beyond The Fade

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayden has noticed that Bull has been ignoring him lately. Kayden decided that enough is enough and needs to get to the bottom of this!</p><p>What unfolds...well...what goes on in the bedroom...stays in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Beyond The Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random and fluff fanfic. Characters' personalities may not be totally accurate.  
> Contains nudity but no sex is involved.

**K** ayden sat on the bed in the room, waiting for his lover to come in. As soon as Kayden saw Bull leave the tavern to go to his room, he snuck out the back and into Bull's quarters. He leaned forward and sighed. Looking down at the floor, worried about what might happen.

“I just want to get down to the bottom of this! I love Bull so much and I do not want to make things worst but...my heart feels so empty...!” Kayden's thought was cut off by the door knob being turned. He panicked for a few seconds and then calmed down. The door suddenly opened quickly and there was Bull, standing there, looking down at the ground for a second. He looked up and jumped a bit. Kayden knew that Bull didn't expect him.

“Uh...uh...hi.” Bull said, coming in his room and closing the door. Kayden walked up to Bull and looked at him straight in the face.

“We need to talk....now.” Kayden said. His voice was filled with seriousness and hurt. Bull walked over his bed and sat down. He looked up at Kayden, who was trying to hide his hurt.

“Before we get started....why couldn't you just ask me if you wanted to talk?” Bull asked. Kayden wanted to run out of the room but he knew that wasn't a good idea.

“I have tried....many times.” Kayden told him. It was the truth.

“You have? ...Kayden?” Bull asked. Suddenly, he heard Kayden sniffle and then saw a tear fall from Kayden's face. He got up from the bed and walked over to him. Suddenly, Kayden feel to his knees and begin to cry even more.

“ **WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME, BULL?! WHY?!** ” Kayden shouted, not being able to hold it in anymore and began shaking more. Bull knelt down and held Kayden's right cheek. Kayden looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. Bull tried to kiss him but Kayden moved his face away. Bull has had issues on his mind lately but he didn't know it would affect Kayden this much.

“Kayden...” Bull said. Kayden took a breath before he spoke.

“What did I do wrong to make you hate me, Bull? What was it? I have no idea what I did but I'm sorry for every thing and any thing I did.” Kayden told him, sobbing. Bull, who was now wanting to cry himself, suddenly hugged Kayden close and tight to him.

“You did nothing wrong, Kadan. I...I have had a lot on my mind lately. I guess, I never told you that when I'm stressed out, I try not to burden others with certain things. I apologize for stressing you out about this....and I'm sorry for ignoring you.” Bull explained to Kayden. Kayden hugged him back.

“I'm sorry for sneaking into your quarters. I just didn't know what else to do.” Kayden apologized. Bull lifted up Kayden's head gently by his chin and looked into his eyes.

“Under these circumstances, I understand. I'm just not the type of person that shows my emotions or talk about my personal issues because I feel like there's more important things out there to worry about.” Bull told him. Kayden held Bull's cheeks in this hands. Bull blushed and looked at Kayden.

“Bull, I understand but you know you can always come and talk to me, no matter what. You mean the world to me.” Kayden told him. He looked at Bull's dragon tooth necklace that Kayden made for him and held it in his right hand.

“ _Kadan_..” Bull thought. Kayden lifted up the dragon's tooth to his mouth and kissed it.

“I love you so much, Bull. I have and will always be by your side. No matter what happens.” Kayden said. Bull looked at Kayden's necklace and did the same that Kayden did.

“I love you, too, Kadan. I will do the same, no matter what. Also, I promise that if I need to get things off my chest or anything, I will come talk to you. You can come to me if you need to for the same reason.” Bull told Kayden. Kayden nodded and smiled, which made Bull smile. Kayden leaned closer to Bull and kissed his cheek and Bull kissed Kayden back on the opposite cheek. Then, they both kissed each other on the lips...for about an amazing 45 seconds. When they let go, they got up from the floor. Kayden told Bull that he see him in the morning and headed for the door.

“Kadan...wait, please.” Bull suddenly piped up.

“Yes?” Kayden replied.

“...Since you said I can talk to whenever I needed to...is now okay? I mean....it wait could until morning.” Bull asked. Kayden turned around and smiled.

“Of course. Plus, it gives me more time to spend with you.” Kayden said, smiling and feeling happy. Bull smiled and laid on his bed. He looked over and patted the other side. Kayden walked over and crawled into bed with Bull. He laid down next to him and turned to his side. Bull lifted up his hand and held Kayden's. They both sighed and were happy.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Kayden asked. Bull sighed again.

“...Do you think I'm a good leader? I mean, for the Chargers? I want your honest opinion.” Bull asked.

“You're the best. You may be tough but you also support them and that's a good thing.” Kayden told him.

“Not as amazing as you though. I mean, you lead so many people from so many places and from different backgrounds...how do you do what you do and be able to not stress out. You make seem so easy.” Bull said. He looked over to see Kayden silently giggling.

“It's not _**THAT**_ easy, honey. Even I have my moments.” Kayden told him.

“But how do you not just want to freak or lash out?” Bull asked. Kayden looked up at the ceiling.

“Well, it's about having patience, tolerance, being strong and making time. I mean, you can not always do every thing at the same time. Never sweat the small stuff and never things get to you...well...petty or hurtful things. Okay, maybe like once in a while, it becomes too much but I am a person. Also, it's fine to take breaks. Plus, you do not want to end up getting sick.” Kayden said.

“...And handling things even then? Come on, you must have a secret or way you do this.” Bull said. Kayden smiled and said.

“I have not only the support of many people but...I have friends who have my back. I also have as their backs as well. It's not just a one way street.” Kayden then turned over to the side and faced Bull.  
“Not to mention..I have the most amazing partner and lover any one could ever ask for. You give the support, love, courage and strength to keep going.” Kayden said. Bull pulled Kayden over gently and kissed him. Kayden laid his head on Bull's chest and Bull put his arm around him.

“Thanks for the advice, Kadan. It helped a lot.” Bull said.

“You're welcome. Also, if you ever need help, let me know.” Kayden said.

“Well...I do not want to stress you out or put too much on your plate.” Bull said.

“Nonsense! I'm here for every one. That includes the Chargers as well. You are their leader but it never hurts to help out each other.” Kayden said.

“You're right. ...Thank you for everything, Kadan. Ever since, we met on the Storm Coast...it's been nothing but amazing. You are not only the Inquisitor, but, you also are my world. I never knew that not only I would find amazing friends but...a lover. One who isn't a bit or a hint of Qunari! You are sweet, courageous, smart...shit...you are just perfect! Ooh and smoking hot!” Bull told him. Kayden blushed and buried his head into the pillow under his head. Bull laughed and then turned over to look at Kayden.

“Sorry. I didn't meant to embarrass you.” Bull said. Kayden looked at Bull.

“It's okay. I love you.” he said. Bull rubbed his hand across Kayden's blushing right cheek.

“I love you, you adorable person, you.” Bull said. Kayden's eyes widened.

“You just called me “adorable”.” Kayden said.

“I know. Because of you...I'm opening up more. You said that I should just be myself. Well, I have discovered more about myself than I knew.” Bull said.

“I'm glad.” Kayden said, yawning.  
“You tired?” Bull asked. Kayden didn't want to lie to Bull but he was having an amazing time. Plus, it was late.

“Yes.” Kayden said with some sadness in his voice and getting up from the bed. Bull was having an amazing time and didn't want it to end either. That's when he got an idea.

“Hey. It's late and your quarters are a bit far. ...Why don't you sleep here tonight?” Bull offered. Kayden smiled but remembered he didn't have his night clothes with him.

“.....I do not have my night clothes with me.” Kayden said. Bull's right eyebrow moved up and he said.

“Who said you needed clothes to stay here?” Bull asked. Kayden walked over to Bull and put his hand on his cheek.

“You pervert, I love you.” Kayden said, laughing. They both began to laugh. Bull stood and kissed him.

“We better get ready for bed. We both have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Bull said. Kayden nodded. Kayden walked over the side he was going to sleep on and got undressed. Bull (now undressed) looked over at Kayden.

“You seriously have a fantastic ass.” Bull said out loud but then clamped his hand over his mouth, still looked at Kayden. Kayden looked over Bull and wiggled his ass and hips.

“OH! You naughty boy. Come over here!” Bull said.

“Yes, sir!” Kayden said crawling over to him. He plopped down on the bed next to Bull. Bull and Kayden got comfy in each others' arms. Bull looked at Kayden and smiled.

“Goodnight, Kadan.” Bull said. Kayden laid his head on Bull's chest.

“Goodnight, darling.” Kayden said back. Bull blew out the candle on the side table and finally got more comfy.

They both finally fell asleep....smiling.

 

**The End**


End file.
